Charles Harrison (D-15B)
: Charles Mimic Harrison is a timelord from Canterlot, Equestia. His special abilities are magic, shapeshifting, and mimicking voices. Harrison currently resides in a small down in the state of New York running a tavern. He is an inventor, a master in magic, weapons, blacksmithing, sword wielding, and combat. He has a TARDIS which is currently in an unknown location somewhere on the planet. He is always willing to give his life to save the ones he loves and has had a past he wants people to forget. Usually seen in his Dragon form, he wears a brown shirt and/or brown pants along with a faded white apron. Early life (The True Story) Charles started out living a private and secluded life in the Wilson Manner in Canterlot. He was born a unicorn on July 27th, 1975, Charles was brought into the word with his father, Frank T. Wilson, and his mother, Marian I. Wilson, along with his older brother, who was only 1 year old at the time, Nightingale; originally named Samual Thomas Wilson II after his great grandfather. Charles would be separated from his brother and mother shortly after birth, leaving Charles to grow up with no knowledge of them or their existence. When Charles was 12 he was living a secluded lifestyle as he was home scholed and never allowed outside the manner. His father wasn't home much from his day job at the Observatory. In an attempt to get Charles some friends his father invited some of the neighborhood teenagers, the oldest being 16 and youngest 14, over to the manner to play with Charles. However, the attempt is futile as the teenagers instead bully young Charles for his love for his stuffed toys, Edison and Bill. The boys then proceeded to tease Charles, then beat him up when Charles tried to resist their taunting, leading the teens to beat, harass, and sexually assault young Charles. The father quickly came in when he finally noticed the commotion and threw the teens out. No charges were filed after the incident but the teens all mysteriously disappeared shortly after and were later declared dead. Adventures With The Doctor About 3 months after the incident, Charles was playing with his stuffed toys in the backyard, when out of what seemed like nowhere a brown earth pony approached him. Shyly Charles would mind to himself until the mysterious pony joined him in his game of pretend. Charles soon befriended the mysterious pony who identified himself as Hooves The Doctor. Charles eventually followed The Doctor back to his TARDIS and never left. While with the Doctor. Charles studied Science and Engineering from the TARDIS' vast library of books. Charles would later end up in a Court Trial, accused of using Dark Magic during one of their adventures where he would be proven innocent by the Doctor. Charles would continue to travel with the Doctor until the age of 20. Their last adventure would be their trip to the Rainbow Factory to investigate the rumor of Pegasus going missing after failing a mandatory flight test once they reach the age of maturity. During investigation, The Doctor and Charles get separated and it is after this separation that Charles meets Scootaloo, a emotionless pegasus who works at the factory. After the encounter Charles is targeted for his blue pigment and the cover of Doc and Charles is blown, causing the alarms in the factory to be set off. Charles makes a dash for the TARDIS a few yards from The Doctor. Before Charles could get inside Doc closes the door and begins to takeoff. Charles would bang on the doors of the TARDIS, screaming to be let in, but the TARDIS disappeared, leaving Charles in the Factory, ending their adventures. The Rainbow Factory Years Charles would spend the following hours hiding in a broom closet, waiting for The Doctor to return. Those hours would turn into days, then into weeks, and then into months. Charles was forced to break into the cafeteria every week to restock on food and water. Charles quickly began to lose hope of ever being saved after a month of hiding. In the following months, Charles would continue to hide in the small closet to avoid being found by the Rainbow Factory Employees. As a result of this solitary confinement, Charles sanity would begin to slip as he would begin to steal samples of the pigments from the machines and use them to draw out on the walls, illustrating friends that would come to life through his hallucinations. After 3 months since The Doctor abandoned him, Charles, in agreement with his hallucinations, decided that he would break out of the factory. Armed with a lead pipe he stole, Charles began to make his escape through the factory. Charles would go onto bashing in the heads of 11 employees, 8 of which died, their bodies later thrown into the machines of the factory. Charles was eventually captured by guards and disarmed. As the guards were about to spill his guts out a voice would call out, halting their attempt. That voice belonged to Crystal Tome, Head of the Factory. Crystal was impressed with Charles for his merciless killings and ability to elude them for so long. Crystal would then give Charles a choice: Work for her and live, or die a horrible death. Charles would chose option one. Charles began working at the factory with Scootaloo as his mentor. Charles would eventually grow numb to the act of killing ponies after being forced to do it over and over again. His mind, however, would continue to slip and accept his new role. Over the course of five years, Charles would redesign all the machines in the factory to make them more efficient and even build death machines designed to kill ponies in the worst way possible without sacrificing any pigment. Once again impressed, Crystal would promote Charles to lead engineer and overseer of all machinery. After his fifth year working at the factory, Crystal would bring Charles into a secret project that was being worked on behind the scenes. Project: Genocider Charles would be brought into a project, codenamed Project: G, by Crystal Tome after working five years in the factory and gaining her trust. Charles would be promoted to Scientist and begin working on a chemical formula that would grant someone great power and rage once injected. However, the chemical formula required the subject to be in the early stages of life. To solve this issue, Crystal gave birth to an alicorn later named Zealous. Zealous would then be injected and studied almost every day of his life while being educated when not on the lab. Charles would oversee the Zealous project, quickly gaining the promotion to Lead Scientist. Charles would observe the young Zealous during each injection, studying the results, and tweaking the formula. After about a few months of this daily routine, Charles would have a breakthrough in the project and produce the desire formula. After Zealous' final injection, he was moved to a room where Charles could study him 24/7. During the teen years of Zealous' life, Charles would have his assistants train Zealous to use his powers. Charles would go on to record each result of the training and make adjustment where needed. Eventually Zealous reached the peak of his potential, but Charles and Crystal were not satisfied. Charles would spend the next 2 years reworking the formula, testing on over 800 subjects before finally creating the final version of the formula. At the age of 18, Zealous would be injected with the formula. It's effects, unfortunately, weren't kind the the user. THe experiment would put Zealous in intense pain, unable to stop the scientist as he was strapped down to a table. Charles and Crystal would watch as Zealous screamed and struggled. Eventually, the formula took its effect, but the results that followed were not predicted. Zealous would develop a great amount of rage and strength, breaking free from his shackles and violently killing the scientist who harmed him. Charles and Crystal could only watch as Zealous went of a full on rampage, eventually breaking out of the laboratory with his new strength and began to destroy the facility. Zealous would continue to destroy and kill everyone he saw. The alarms sounded and all Charles and Crystal could do was watch. Soon Crystal would evacuate to her underground office, only accessible by Charles and Crystal. Charles would run to his lab to gather his notes and all the files he had on Project: G. But before Charles could get out and head to Crystal's office, Zealous destroyed the lab, crushing Charles in a pile of rubble and knocking him unconscious. Several hours after the breakout, Charles would wake up buried in rubble. The air was silent, and the wind was soft. Charles would wait 5 more hours until nightfall to make sure that Zealous was gone. Once certain he was safe, Charles attempted to escape his tomb with no luck as he was too weak to use magic and not strong enough to move the rubble on his own. Giving up, Charles would lay there and await death until Charles saw something above him, shimmering in the moonlight, just in his grasp. It was a syringe with a sample of the formula Charles had made. After injecting himself with the formula and enduring the pain, Charles would escape the rubble and leave the Rainbow Factory, happy to be alive. To this day, Charles still has the original files and notes from Project: G and the Rainbow Factory Butterfly Knife he received for 10 years of service engraved with his name. A reminder of his many sins that will haunt him for the rest of his life. Between Events After the events that destroyed the Rainbow Factory, Charles would wander Equestria, eventually finding a TARDIS left for him by his mother, Marian I. Wilson, for Charles to find when he was old enough. After a short reuniting with his father, Charles would go on to explore Time and Space, gaining the skills and abilities he has today. He was also brought into the Thomas Mafia, a mafia gang that has been run by his family for over 100 years, by his father and grandfather. He also changed his name from Charles Peter Wilson to Mimic Harrison after regenerating for the second time and would return to Equestria after almost 500 years of adventures in his 6th Regeneration. In Equestria, Mimic would reunite with The Doctor. However the Doctor he encounters is a past one who had yet to meet Charles. Not wanting to change events, and create a major paradox that would shatter reality as we know it, Mimic would hide his true identity and accompany the Doctor on a handful of adventures and meet Zealous Tome who was older now and living on his own. Zealous would fail to connect Mimic to the factory, allowing Mimic to befriend Zealous. The two would quickly become best friends who had a lot in common. Eventually, both would leave the TARDIS after the Doctor erased the memory of Derpy Hooves and shatter Zealous' love life for good. Zealous would eventually move on and develop a crush on Twilight Sparkle while Mimic would go back to living in his TARDIS with his wife, Julie Harrison, but continue to hang out with Zealous. Eventually the two developed a plan to get revenge on those who wronged them and thus began the event that would change everything for good. The Equestrian War Zealous and Mimic would combine their powers and take on Equestria in a large scale war. The war would last for about 2 years before Zealous and Mimic would kill off almost the entire TARDIS Crew. Celestia, Luna, and Faust would be next on their list. After days of battle, the three rulers of Equestria would be defeated and killed. Leaving Zealous as the new King, and Mimic as Prince. Twilight, the last survivor of the TARDIS Crew would be taken prisoner, and locked away. As for Julie Harrison, she would divorce Mimic and move to a refugee camp where she will meet her future husband, Spike. Zeal's Kingdom After restoring Equestria to its former state, Zealous and Mimic would begin their rule by changing laws to benefit the government and the people. Zealous would be the public figure while Mimic did the paperwork behind the scenes. As for Twilight Sparkle, Zealous, unable to think clearly as his built up rage from war subsides, would often visit Twilight, forcing her to kiss him and to have secual intercourse with him. After this, however, Zealous would realize the error of his ways and release Twilight after apologizing to her and explaining how he feels. Twilight felt pity for Zealous and decided to give him the chance that she was never able to do before. Mimic and Zealous would continue to rule for 30 years, creating monsters after visiting the Undertale Universe, fighting and defeating a Tyrant Mimic from Dimension D-15C. Mimic, however, would continue to work his family business on the sidelines, eventually taking it over. Mimic would use his position as Prince to make the Thomas Mafia the biggest and most powerful gang in the planet. After years and years of deception, Mimic couldn't lie to his best friend anymore. So Mimic would stage an entre treason event resulting in Mimic being exiled from his position as Prince. Mimic would then move to Manehattan and Ponyville where he would work as a blacksmith and professional swordsman. Mimic knew he would lose his friendship with Zealous over the event, but Mimic knew it would protect Zealous if anything ever traced back to him. Mimic would eventually return for a short while as a military general but he would eventually disappear and distance himself from Zealous. After 18 years Mimic would change his form and open a Tavern under the alias of Charles Dickens. Charles would use the Tavern as a front to cover up his gangster activities. After a year, truth of Charles' whereabouts, identity, and gang activity would come to light before Zealous. Destined to set things right, Mimic would confront Zealous and tell him the truth about his "treason" from 19 years ago. Zealous would then forgive Mimic and their friendship was restored. However, investigation into the Rainbow Factory incident by D-15 Mimic Harrison's TARDIS Entity, Athena, unveiled a hidden truth that Mimic had been hiding his entire life. This truth eventually reached Zealous. Knowing the jig was up, Mimic would confront Zealous for the final time, and reveal the truth that he never wanted known. After admitting to Zealous that not only he worked at the factory, but that he was also the lead scientist for Project: G, the insane project that made Zealous the person he is today. Infuriated and betrayed, Zealous would banish Mimic from Equestria forever. Mimic then left the planet for good, with no plans of ever returning, thus ending the long friendship between Zealous and Mimic. The Present Mimic, now known as Charles Harrison, now spends his days living on present day earth in a small town in the state of New York running a tavern named "Charles' Tavern" which continues to be a front for his gangster activities. The Thomas Mafia continues to be the biggest Mafia in the Universe. Charles has settled down with his adopted son Louis Harrison, his birth son Tyler Harrison, his mate Emmit, his father in law Nathan, and his two knewborn children Crimson and Peter. Charles' attitude towards others has improved as he is more kind and passionate than he was before. To this day Charles carries his Butterfly Knife from the Rainbow Factory as a reminder to what he did, and the friendship he once had. Trivia * Charles Mimic Harrison's backstory has gone through 5 rewrites to get to the final version you read here today. * Charles was born with a birth defect that caused Charles to go through puberty at a very early age resulting in Charles having naturally oversized genitalia that only the Invisible Briefs can hold. * The original concept of Mimic Harrison started out as an Angry Bird OC that was dreamt up after the release of Angry Birds Space. This concept has since been dropped but remains of it still exist on this Wiki. Mimic's origin story had been altered to reflect the drop of the concept in favor of the darker MLP Origin. * Mimic's Backstory has been written over the course of 3-4 Years through Roleplay on Attorney Online with 3 people: Tecwizard, ZealousTome, and The Doctor. * Mimic has always been bisexual ever since he was 12. 'Nuff said. Category:Characters Category:Mimic Harrison